The Hippie and the Angel
by pshattuck
Summary: (Cars If they were human) Inspired by dccatpuppet's Cars fanfic and the anime Ayashi no Ceres. Fillmore was 16 when he found the Mana of an angel and chose to let her free. 10 years later the same angel returns and finds him in radiator springs wanting him. What will hapen in this not only strange crossover but in fillmore's life when his past comes to haunt him. R/R to help
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: 10 years ago.

"Hello?" a young woman who was bathing in the clear water looked up to see a thin lanky young man with bright blonde hair purple tinted sunglasses bell bottom jeans, and a light green tunic, and saw the glowing orb that he held in his hand.

"I-I found this, is it yours?" the young man asked if it wasn't for the fact that her gold eyes and purple hair memorized him, he would have felt uncomfortable looking at her being naked in the water.

"Yes it's mine, you found my mana ." The woman said to him. "According to my peoples law, I must willingly give myself to the man that found it"

The young man was shocked to hear what the woman said.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Fill-Fillmore" he said to her.

"Then Fillmore, will you take me as your own?" Fillmore looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry I can't, It wouldn't be right keeping you" Fillmore placed the orb down on the ground but soon noticed a symbol of a flower on his hand.

"Your still the one that found it, If you feel as if your to young I shall return in a few years time and return your kind deed" the young woman walked out of the water and in front of Fillmore and placed a kiss on the young man's lips.

...

Fillmore shot out of his bed, he awoken from that dream again. As the hippie looked outside he saw he was still Radiator Springs and not at the pond he had found so long ago.

"Fillmore?" the man looked up to see Gavin one of the teens that had came to live in their small town and started to work for Fillmore while back.

"Are you aright" Gavin asked

"Yeah I'm fine man, what's up?"

"Well it's just you slept in for almost 3 hours now and we all were a little worried" Gavin told him.

Fillmore's eyes widen as he looked over to his Digital clock and saw that Gavin was right.

"10:30! oh man" he hippie jumped up from his large beanbags and rounded up an outfit for the day as he ran to Flo's cafe'.

"Sorry I'm late!" Fillmore yelled bursting into the door and saw all his friends looking at him with weird looks.

"Good - a morning Fillmore" Luigi spoke up first "But-a why did you wake-a up so late?"

Fillmore sat down and ordered his normal cup of coffee. "It's nothing man, I just over slept that's all. And plus today is normally a slow day in town."

"Strange" Mater spoke up "you're not having that dream again is ya?"

Fillmore blushed and took a sip of his coffee. "N-No!"

"Dream?" Lighting asked confused

"Well, Our little Fillmore here" Flo started "ever since he moved into town about 10 years ago ever day before summer he'll have this dream that he found an orb that belongs to this beautiful naked woman that was bathing in a pond that he found in a woods that he had pasted on the way into town"

Fillmore could do nothing but blush as he drank his coffee.

"Oh wow did- did that really happen to you Fillmore" Lighting asked and soon ended up getting slapped in the back of the head by sally.

"I-It-It did" Fillmore said.

"Wait That would have made you 16, I mean your 26 now?" Lightning asked "how old was she?"

"About the same" Fillmore told them soon looking down at his hand at the flower mark as he saw a small light purple glow start to form around it.

He looked at his friends as he saw them not noticing it before until they all soon saw a bus that ad stopped in the front of the cafe' and saw a woman that was wearing a miniskirt knee high socks and sneakers, a white tank top could be seen under her brown jacket. The grope of people in the cafe' pretended to be doing their own thing as the woman walked in. Fillmore looked in shock as the woman took off her hat and her long purple hair started to fall down, and soon looked at him with her shining gold eye's.

"Hello Fillmore"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Meeting Isis

"H-Hello Isis" Fillmore looked at her even if it was 10 years ago she seemed to be more beautiful than he remembered.

"Well welcome to Flo's V8 cafe' honey" Flo spoke up. "Can we get you anything?"

"A coffee would be nice thank you" Isis spoke as she took a seat right next to Fillmore. "It's been a long time Fillmore"

"Yes it has Isis" the hippie started "Exactly 10 years to date"

"Well hello there pretty lady, my names Mater and I'm not trying to flirt with ya but you is the most lovely lady I have ever seen well besides my girlfriend holly of course"

Isis giggled at how this tow truck driver was acting.

"It's ok Mater it's very nice to meet you and the others." Isis paused as Flo placed a cup of coffee by her at the table. "Thank you Flo"

"My pleaser honey, and Fillmore everything's on the house today Including your little lady's drink" Flo replied as she left the table to refill Sarge's cup.

"So...You're the girl that Fillmore met all those years ago" Sarge questioned, and saw Isis nod.

"Yes... He was just as handsome now as he was back then" She saw Fillmore blush. "Is something wrong Fillmore?"

"I hope you will excuse me guy's" Fillmore spoke as he sat up from the table. "Isis can you come with me please"

Isis got up and soon followed Fillmore outside of the Cafe'.

"What were you thinking Isis?" Fillmore responded.

"I don't know what you mean, I told you back at the pond that I would return in a few years time" Isis told him. "I thought you would have liked that I am here"

"Don't get me wrong I do like it but, I told you 10 years ago that It's wrong for me to keep you, why didn't you returned to your home?"

Isis looked down and sighed "I did return but only for 5 years, I seemed to have missed you so I returned to earth and that when I saw you on the paper about the world cup . So I stayed here on earth until I felt that you would be ready for me to return."

"All this for me?" Fillmore asked as he saw Isis nod at his remark "Why? I'm nobody"

"A nobody that found my mana, along with winning the heart of a celestial being." Isis looked at him leaning on for a kiss before Fillmore stopped her.

"Isis, we hardly know one another, can we you know take it slow and take the time to learn about each other?" Fillmore asked kindly

"If that's what you wish" Isis told him. "But may I asked were I will be sleeping?"

"If you want my Place is always open" Fillmore said "Would you want me to show you, I mean there's a guest room where you can stay, It's cheaper"

Isis nodded as the two headed to Fillmore's GEO dome and never noticed the grope of familiar people in the cafe' watching the whole thing that had just happened out the window they were gathered by.

"Oh boy Fillmore is a lucky one isn't it" Mater shouted.

"I wonder why he refused to kiss her" Lighting asked

"I can't wait till Quido and my friends come back from the trip they'll never believe what just happened" Gavin squealed.


End file.
